


Evangelion: The Melting Society

by FrostTheBloodedge



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, F/M, Melting, Slime Girls, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostTheBloodedge/pseuds/FrostTheBloodedge
Summary: Things get a little bizarre when Shinji decides to see what Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Rei do every weekend. What the young man discovers is a secret society where beautiful women literally melt.
Kudos: 3





	Evangelion: The Melting Society

**A light appeared on the stage. On the stage was Frost who was awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a sweat drop on his face.**

" **Uh…hi there guys.", Frost said as he took a step closer towards the audience, "Welcome to Evangelion: The Melting Society, the fanfic that I am writing and the weirdest of them all."**

" **As you may or may not tell by the title, this fanfic is going to involve girls melting and transforming into slime girls. More specifically, the girls from Neon Genesis Evangelion." Frost said, explaining the story a little bit, "This takes place a few years after the end of Evangelion with a sort of AU with Mari existing and everyone not going insane in the end."**

" **Unless watching girls melt and turning into slime girls isn't your thing, go read something else. If not enjoy the story people." Frost bowed again and the light disappeared from the stage.**

Chapter I: The Melting Society

Tokyo-3, a replacement third capital city of the nation of Japan has been through a lot since its inception. From the constant attacks from beings known as angels and the somewhat messy dissolution of the Japanese branch of the international paramilitary organization dealing with said beings known as NERV, many parts of the city had to rebuild over time.

Although the organization NERV, and their now publicly known financial backers SEELE, have gained a rather negative approval rating from the Japanese people, some of the former employees of NERV are rather beloved by the nation and especially the citizens of the City of Tokyo-3.

Now for the beloved former NERV employees, this mainly consisted of the four high school students who piloted giant cybernetically modified humanoid entities known as Evangelion, or just Eva for short. The guardian of two of the pilots at first was also hailed as a hero for encouraging through both emotional and physical trials.

For one of the four pilots, Shinji Ikari, the whole adventure as an Eva pilot was one crazy trial after a traumatic trial after another. He was first brought to Tokyo-3 NERV's HQ by his soon to be beautiful guardian and commander. His estranged father who was obsessed with his wife then forced the young man to pilot a purple Eva containing the soul of his mother while threatening to send out a wounded girl. Several fights with angels later, he encountered the headstrong and prideful redheaded Eva pilot from Germany who introduced herself on an aircraft carrier before allowing a gust of wind to lift her sundress and allow him and his friends to see her panties, she then proceeded to "tax" them afterward. A couple of angel fights later Shinji would meet the LCL-obsessed pilot who introduced herself by parachuting herself to his high school and hitting him in the face with her crotch. Several more angel fights later and his estranged father then revealed to his son that he was a bonified nutcase whose plot was to resurrect his wife ended with the deaths of himself and SEELE, the secretive people supporting him. All in all, it was a rather interesting year.

Life went on for everyone else though and especially for Shinji, the other pilots, and their guardian. The four pilots continued to go to high school while their guardian went from being a major in NERV to a life coach.

For Shinji Ikari, he's grown up both mentally and physically over the four years since the death of his father and the collapse of SEELE. He's no longer so nervous and he even has a lot more self-confidence now, although one of his fellow former pilots complains about him being snarkier. He still plays the cello a lot while trying out new things like acting, art, and even haikus.

Today, which was a Friday with clear skies and a decent temperature, was rather typical for Shinji who was walking home from school. He was wearing a white short-sleeved button shirt with black dress pants as part of his school uniform. He wore simple white sneakers and a black school bag on his shoulder. He still had short black hair just as he had for most of his life.

Shinji sighed as he walked up to the stairs to the apartment. He still lived with his guardian and former commanding officer Misato Katsuragi, his fellow former pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu, and Misato's pet penguin Pen-Pen.

But the apartment now contained five people and a penguin instead of just three people and a penguin. After NERV was dissolved and the deaths of Gendo Ikari and all of SEELE, Rei Ayanami had nowhere to go since there was nobody to pay for the almost deserted apartment. That and there was the fact that the Tokyo-3 mayor decided that it would be a good idea to finally put the property to good use by tearing down Rei's home and replacing it with a park.

Mari Illustrious Makinami also moved in with Rei after the Dissolution of NERV and SEELE. Apparently, Europe wasn't really interested in getting its Eva pilot back plus Mari really enjoyed being around her fellow pilots, especially Asuka.

Things were a little awkward at first because of Rei's reclusive nature and Mari's inability of understanding personal space. Even though it had been years since any of the four pilots piloted an Eva, Mari still claimed that she smelled LCL on the others which resulted in her always getting within mere inches of the other former pilots' faces.

Rei only interacted with Shinji at first because of her nature. Shinji and the others pretty much had to encourage Rei to find an entirely new reason to exist after the death of Gendo Ikari and the dissolution of NERV. Although she is a little more social now, Rei still had her usual half emotionless and half sweet self. At least she hung out more with the others instead of usually just Shinji all the time.

Finally, at the door, Shinji got a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"I'm home.", Shinji called out while closing the door behind him. Shinji then took off his and gently placed them next to Asuka's, Mari's, Misato's, and Rei's. Even though he went to the same school as Asuka, Mari, and Rei, Shinji stayed at school a little late today to help Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji clean up the classroom. Asuka decided that she wanted to go clothes shopping and Mari took Rei to watch a rather old kaiju movie in a movie theatre. Shinji was honestly surprised that Mari actually talked Rei into going with her.

"Welcome back Shinji.", Misato's voice called out from within the apartment. It sounded like the beer-loving former NERV captain was in the living room.

Shinji placed his schoolbag on a nearby table and headed towards the living room.

When Shinji got into the living room he did find Misato along with Asuka, Mari, and Rei.

Instead of wearing a tank top with a pair of short jeans like she usually did around the apartment, Misato was wearing a black mini dress. The mini dress did nothing to hide the fact that Misato had a slender figure, long legs, and had E cup breasts. The former NERV officer was not wearing her father's cross necklace or her earrings either. Her long purple hair wasn't in her usual ponytail either whenever she was resting at home.

Asuka was currently wearing a black strapless dress instead of wearing her school uniform. Even though Asuka was already slender when Shinji first met her three years ago, her body has grown even more beautiful with the dress just highlighting it. Her dress hugged her D cup breasts rather well and it showed off her toned arms and long legs perfectly. She wasn't wearing her interface hairclips allowing for her long auburn hair to flow more freely instead of being in her usual pigtails. With or without her hairclips, Asuka's hair always made the young woman look even more beautiful than she already was. Honestly, was it any wonder why she was hired as a model a year ago?

Rei was wearing a white summer dress instead of her school uniform. Like her fellow former pilots, Rei remained fit with a slender figure, toned arms, and long legs. The white dress actually showed off a little bit of cleavage for Rei's C cup breasts while also hugging them in the right places. As per usual, she didn't wear anything else besides clothes or do change much to her hairstyle which was its typical short self with bangs centered to the middle. She also worked as a model.

Like the others, Mari wasn't wearing her school uniform and instead of wearing a dress. Mari's dress was easily the skimpiest of the four of them with it being a black two-piece mini dress. The mini dress consisted of a very small miniskirt that looked like it would reveal her panties with just a simple breeze and a strapless tube top with a hole in the middle that only covered the bottom half of her DD cup breasts, Shinji could've sworn that he saw a small portion of her areolas. Mari was proud to show off her slender figure, long legs, toned arms, flat stomach, and perfect hips. She was wearing her glasses, but she wasn't wearing her interface hairband and her pigtails were undone allowing for her long brunette hair to flow freely. Like Asuka and Rei, Mari became a model.

Misato was sitting on a grey armchair while Asuka, Mari, and Rei were sitting on a grey couch. The four beautiful women were clearly waiting to leave for their usual weekend activity.

This started about a few months ago with every Friday evening, the girls would dress up rather sexily before heading out to someplace they wouldn't tell Shinji. The four of them wouldn't return until early Monday. Shinji has asked a few times, but the answers were the usual silence from Rei, a teasing remark from Misato, Asuka dodging the question entirely and asking for breakfast, and Mari just calls him "a cute puppy" before patting him on the head and getting real up close and personal.

The weird thing is that the four never bring anything with them for these strange weekend outings, always leaving behind their purses and cellphones meaning that Shinji couldn't call them and check on them even if he wanted to. They would only go to these outings with the clothes on their backs and come back with the same clothes on their backs.

Despite all the secrecy and mystery surrounding the four women on the weekends, Shinji had to admit that they always looked more beautiful than usual on Friday evenings and Sunday mornings.

"So…going to another secret weekend outing?", Shinji asked with a blush on his face as he took in every inch of sexy beauty that was currently exposed to him.

"You know it baka.", Asuka nonchalantly answered as she stretched her arms a little bit.

"Aw, is puppy getting curious and lonely again?", Mari teased as she adjusted her glasses.

Shinji groaned a little as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "As much as I enjoy Pen-Pen's company or hanging out with Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji on the weekends whenever you guys aren't around, you've got to admit that disappearing every Friday evening with no way of contacting you guys and not showing up again until Monday morning can be a little nerve-wracking," Shinji said as he tapped the carpeted floor a few times with his sock-covered foot.

"Come on Shinji", Misato chirpily called out while stretching her legs on the grey footrest in front of her chair. "Girls are perfectly allowed to have their own secrets. Besides, like I said a few times already, the place we go to is women-only meaning that men aren't allowed."

"That's not the point Misato.", Shinji said like an annoyed parent. His right eyebrow was twitching a little bit about how secretive the four usually are about this sort of thing.

Shinji then turned his attention to Rei who had her usual expressionless face. One thing that he was honestly surprised about was how Rei was always fine about the place she went to with Asuka, Mari, and Misato on weekends. Sure he was happy that Rei was hanging out with other people who weren't him but the fact that even she wouldn't tell him about the mysterious place that the four of them would go to on weekends. She'd just tell him that the others instructed her not to divulge any information about their weekend activities.

It didn't help that this secrecy sometimes reminded him about how his jerkass excuse of a father was always so secretive about what he did. The reason why he wasn't completely bothered by the girls' secrets is that he at least always saw them again every Sunday morning and other than anything about the club the girls would always, and most of the time, happily talk about anything and everything going on with their lives. That and his total respect and adoration for the four of them were the only things stopping him from blowing up and demanding the truth about what they did from Friday evening to Sunday morning.

Mari then looked at the cable box clock and a Cheshire grin appeared on her face. "TIME TO GO GIRLS!", Mari yelled as she jumped out of her seat. Shinji had to look away to avoid getting a nosebleed because of Mari's big breasts bouncing a little bit. That tube top looked like it wouldn't do anything to stop her breasts from being exposed.

"Alright", Misato clapped her hands together with a smile on her face as she got out of her seat. "If you leave the apartment, make sure Pen-Pen has something to eat," Misato said as she walked to the doorway.

"You better stay out of my room you fucking pervert!", Asuka said as she walked past Shinji with her hands on her waist. Shinji couldn't help but sweatdrop because she always says the same thing before she and the others left.

"Take care puppy.", Mari walked past Shinji while giving him a playful wave.

Rei was the last to get up and walk to the door. As she did she stopped right next to Shinji and gave him a soft smile. "We'll be fine Ikari-kun.", the way Rei said it made Shinji give a small smile right back at Rei before she went to join the others.

Shinji walked out of the living room and looked down the hallway leading to the entrance/exit to the apartment.

All four girls were putting on strapped sandals that could easily just be kicked off their feet if they wanted to. The straps of the sandals were so thin that most of their feet were bare.

Shinji couldn't help but blush again because even their feet were beautiful.

Misato opened the door but before she left she looked back at Shinji who was now trying to look away from them again.

"Take care Shinji.", Misato waved before walking out with the others and closing the door behind them.

Shinji sighed and leaned his back against the wall.

It wasn't even a full minute before he heard the loud engine of Misato's sportscar turn on and drive out of the apartment parking lot.

"I'm still surprised that I can hear that from here.", Shinji mumbled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Shinji's attention was then brought to the sound of the claws of a penguin's feet hitting against the tiled kitchen floor.

Smiling a little bit, Shinji walked into the kitchen and found Pen-Pen trying to open a miniature fridge.

"Hey Pen-Pen.", Shinji squatted so that the penguin could look at him at eye level. The male former Eva pilot gave Pen-Pen a kind smile and a gentle pat on the head.

"I'm going to Toji's. Want to come with?"

A smile appeared on the penguin's face.

~~~Twenty Minutes Later, the Suzuhara residence~~~

"OH COME ON!", Toji yelled as he threw his game controller across the room. The Tokyo-3 High School star athlete had just lost another round in a beat-em-up game he was playing with Shinji and Kensuke.

Kensuke was laughing like a hyena while Shinji just gave a small chuckle at his friend's outburst.

Hikari and Sakura, Toji's little sister, were currently playing with Pen-Pen. Sakura was playing patty cake with the super-intelligent penguin while Hikari was letting him sit in her lap.

Kensuke calmed down a little and adjusted his glasses a little bit before looking at Shinji. "So… the hotties left you and Pen-Pen alone again?", the military otaku asked as he rested the controller on his right leg.

"Yep.", Shinji answered as the loading screen appeared on the TV.

"And you still have no idea where they go every weekend?"

"Nope", Shinji mumbled as he selected the fighter he wanted to play as.

"Where the heck do they go?", Toji asked as he got up to retrieve his controller.

"Like I said several times already, I have no idea," Shinji answered as he watched Kensuke try to figure out who he wanted to play as next.

Toji then looked at his girlfriend Hikari who was still happily playing with Pen-Pen and his sister.

"Hey Hikari, you're still BFFs with Asuka, right? Does she ever talk about what she does over the weekend?", Toji asked as sat right next to Hikari, Pen-Pen, and Sakura.

Hikari looked to the ceiling while placing a finger on her chin. "All I can say is that it's a women's only club.", Hikari answers while Toji rubs the side of Pen-Pen's head.

"You don't plan on joining like them do you?", Toji asked.

"As nice as a women's only club sounds, Asuka has never really said what exactly the club does for its activities. I'm not going to join an organization that I know almost nothing about.", Hikari looked at her boyfriend with seriousness in her eyes. "Besides, she didn't even tell me what the name of the club was."

"So we're back to square one then?", Kensuke adjusted his glasses a little bit which caused the lenses to shine for a second.

"Afraid so.", Hikari, Shinji, and Toji answered at the same time with mild frustration in their voices.

Kensuke began to scratch his forehead lightly before suddenly looking at his backpack.

"I've got it!", Kensuke had a grin on his face as he held out his left hand and then tapped the palm of it with a fist he made with his right hand. The military otaku then got off of the carpeted floor and walked over to his backpack before bringing it back and sitting back where he just was.

"I know it's in here somewhere.", Kensuke muttered to himself as he began rummaging around in his backpack. Hikari, Pen-Pen, Sakura, Shinji, and Toji couldn't help but look at Kensuke with curiosity as he began tossing out random computer hardware, camera parts, manga volumes, and questionably obtained military equipment.

 _"Why does he have a sniper scope?",_ Shinji thought to himself as he noticed Kensuke toss one out of his backpack.

"Found it!", Kensuke had his hand deep inside his backpack and brought out a hand-sized black object that was shaped like a circle. "Here, catch!", Kensuke then tossed the strange item to Shinji who took one hand off of his game controller and caught it.

Upon closer inspection, Shinji saw that the item had a little on-off switch on it. The item was currently off. The former Eva pilot then turned the item on its back and saw one of those adhesive pads you'd remove before you decided you wanted to stick something somewhere.

"Uh, Kensuke…what is this?", Shinji asked as he held out the item.

"That my dear Shinji is a high-quality tracking device used by various militaries around the world including the JSSDF.", Kensuke explained as he pointed to the item in Shinji's hand. "All you have to do is put that somewhere in Misato's car before she and the others leave next time. You can use your smartphone to track them once you activate the tracker."

Shinji looked at the tracker before looking back at Kensuke who still had a grin on his face. "I don't know Kensuke, as much as I want to know about this club, I don't want to violate their privacy."

"Shinji, might I remind you that they have been keeping you in the dark for the past months about what they've been doing.", Kensuke said with a frown on his face as he rested his elbow on his upper thigh while resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Is it not fair that you don't keep secrets from them, but they keep secrets from you?"

Shinji was about to respond to that but instead, he just glanced at the floor while placing a hand on his jaw.

"Finding out more about Asuka and the others shouldn't be too hard. I mean you managed to sneak several peaks at the "Red Terror" without her even noticing.", Kensuke blurted out which caused Hikari to raise an eyebrow at both Kensuke and Shinji.

Toji looked at Hikari and then his two friends before proceeding to do a fake cough to get their attention on him. "Moving on, for all we know, this secret club could be partaking in illegal activities.", Toji said as he got closer to Kensuke and Shinji. "Class Rep?", Toji called out to his girlfriend who was still sitting on Toji's bed. "Shouldn't it be our duty to stop our fellow students from engaging in illegal activities?"

"Well Yes Toji, but if this club is actually doing something illegal we should be leaving it to the police, not ourselves.", Hikari answered while Pen-Pen began to fall asleep.

"Still, don't you want to know what these girls are doing at this club?"

Hikari paused for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

Shinji looked at Kensuke, then at Toji, and then finally at Hikari before getting a look of determination on his face.

"Alright, I'll do it!", Shinji said as he placed the tracking device inside of his pocket.

Faces of joy appeared on the faces of Hikari, Kensuke, and Toji.

"Go solve the mystery Detective Shinji!", Sakura cheerfully said like the little child she was.

Hikari, Kensuke, Shinji, and Toji laughed at what the young child said before Hikari looked at Shinji with a serious expression. "By the way, I'm telling Asuka what Kensuke just told me." Shinji then had a sweatdrop.

~~~Next Week~~~

"That should do it.", Shinji said to himself as he put away his cellphone in his pocket. He had just finished a phone call with Misato in which he told them that he would be staying at Toji's again.

In reality, Shinji had stopped by the apartment complex he stayed at with the girls for a few minutes. Getting into Misato's car wasn't too hard and especially with an old coat hanger. Shinji decided to put the tracking device under Misato's seat, thinking that it would be the best place to put it without attracting attention from her and the passengers for tonight.

Right now the male former Eva pilot was waiting across the street from the apartment complex's only entrance which also doubled as an exit. He was waiting on a bicycle that he borrowed from Toji in a dark alley. It helped that he was wearing a black beanie, sunglasses, a surgeon's mask, a long-sleeved black shirt, black jeans, black gloves, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a single strapped backpack that contained tools and gadgets given to him by Kensuke. The fact that he looked like a burglar did not escape Shinji.

The reason for the attire that Shinji chose was because he planned on tailing Misato and the others once they left the apartment. Because it was also nighttime, he figured that dressing entirely in dark would make it rather difficult for people to recognize him as he attempted to track the people he lived with.

All Shinji had to do was wait for an additional five minutes before Misato's blue sportscar came out of the parking lot and sped on to its destination. Shinji made sure to hide behind a few trashcans to not get spotted by the sportscar's bright headlights as a precaution.

Shinji slowly got out from behind the trashcans after waiting for about half a minute or so after the car left. He reached into his pocket and got out his smartphone as he got on the bicycle.

"There we go." Shinji clicked a few buttons on the phone and a map appeared on the screen. The map currently showed Tokyo-3 with two dots on it. One of the dots was red which represented Shinji's location while the other dot was blue which represented the location of Misato's car.

Shinji then attached the phone next to the handlebars and began his task of following the car from a safe distance.

It wasn't until ten seconds later that Shinji had to bring the bike to a halt when he saw that Misato was stopped at a red light just thirty feet in front of him. Thankfully because of his clothing and the fact that the bike didn't have a headlight, it would've been very difficult for him to be seen.

 _"I should probably follow them from the street over.",_ Shinji thought to himself as he rode the bike down an alley right next to him.

By the time he got out of the alley and into the next street, the map showed that Misato's car was already on the move again. Shinji made a right turn and began heading down the surprisingly empty street.

Throughout the bike ride, Shinji thought it was rather odd that there wasn't much traffic on a Friday night. What cars that he did see were parked next to bars, restaurants, stores, and movie theatres. What people he did see were eating outside, talking to each other, walking down streets that were only illuminated by streetlights, or waiting for a taxi.

Shinji was surprised that the people didn't pay him any attention despite his attire.

Not even the occasional policeman batted an eye at him. Instead, they were either writing tickets to various people passing by, flirting with cute girls, or just arresting the occasional drunk.

 _"Wow, I've never thought of Tokyo-3 being so oblivious."_ Shinji thought to himself as he took his attention away from the people and back onto the map and the road. The map showed that Misato's car was still on a block to Shinji's right. It also showed that Misato's car was also a good few hundred feet ahead of him.

"Ah crap, I need to hurry." was the former Eva pilot's reaction as he began to pedal faster in an attempt to catch up with the girls he lived with.

For the next ten minutes, Shinji pedaled through more city blocks full of people eating out, drinking, shopping, and anything else that most people did on Friday nights. He even saw some guy in his underwear doing jumping jacks while police were closing in on him and getting ready to arrest him.

Afterward, Shinji found himself riding Toji's bike out into the outskirts of Tokyo-3. Despite the environmental damage caused by the Second Impact and all the angel attacks since then, the Japanese countryside was still as beautiful as ever. The cloudless night sky full of stars, the full moon, the fireflies, and the grass flowing with the occasional gust of wind all made the countryside look as beautiful as it was serene.

Shinji looked at the map on the phone and saw that Misato's car was still moving. "Wow, this must be some club if it isn't the city.", Shinji muttered to himself as he continued pedaling while following the girls from a safe distance.

Even though parts of Japan had sunk, the more unpopulated areas of the countryside were still seen as a commodity for people who actually have the time and money to live in secluded areas like that thanks to two-thirds of the population living in cities. Most of the desirable locations of the countryside were owned by celebrities, high-ranking politicians and JSSDF officials, and the country's Imperial Family. To call such areas exclusive would be Japan's biggest understatement of the year.

~~~Twenty Minutes Later~~~

Shinji began to slow down a little when he saw on the GPS that Misato and the others were making a left turn into an unknown location and then coming to a stop. As for where Shinji was exactly, he was currently surrounded by trees so thick that he couldn't really see through to the other side.

Many thoughts began to go through Shinji's head as he pedaled a little further up the road to see if he could get a better view of why the girls stopped. It didn't take long before he found it and came to a screeching halt.

What Shinji saw through the forest was a large western-like mansion that was illuminated by the building's lights both indoors and outdoors. Speaking of the outdoors, there was a large garden surrounding the mansion with a good-sized parking lot in front of it. The parking lot had several expensive-looking sports cars and motorcycles. It didn't take Shinji long before he found Misato's purple Renault Alpine A310 among the other vehicles in the parking lot.

"Let's see if I can get a better look.", Shinji said to himself as he pedaled slowly up the road. As he got further ahead on the road, he found where Misato made a left turn a few minutes earlier.

There was a road in a clearing in the forest surrounding the mansion that would essentially take anybody towards the large luxurious building. Problem was that there was a large electronic gate in the middle of the road and there was a booth right next to it.

Shinji looked at the booth and saw that there was a girl that looked just a couple of years older than him sitting inside. The woman had light skin, freckles, long brunette hair with the tips dyed pink and the left half of her face covered, and hazel eyes. All that Shinji could see was that she was wearing a security jacket with a cap on her head. The security guard had the most bored expression ever on her face as she chewed bubblegum and flipped through the pages of a magazine about fashion and pop idols.

Shinji slowly backed away before the security guard could see him. "Well, I guess the front gate is out of the question."

Shinji went back into the clearing he found earlier and hopped off the bike. He then walked into the forest while rolling the bicycle right next to him.

The former Eva pilot leaned the bike against a nearby tree as he walked closer to the mansion. He took off his single strapped backpack and reached inside and took out a pair of binoculars.

Shinji saw that there were security guards in front of the mansion keeping watch while greeting people who were getting out of their expensive cars. What Shinji found really odd was that there wasn't a single male amongst the people in front of the mansion. All of the security guards were women, about as old as the one Shinji saw at the booth and as beautiful as Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Rei. Shinji then saw that the security guards were all wearing rather short skirts with black combat boots.

As for the people getting out of the cars or off of their motorcycles, most of them were actresses, singers, idols, models, and even a few athletes that Shinji saw on social media. They were all wearing clothes that were as skimpy as what Shinji's roommates wear when he sees them leave for this place.

Speaking of Shinji's roommates, he saw Asuka, Misato, Mari, and Rei in the crowd amongst the very famous, rich, and beautiful women. Misato was chatting with a couple of actresses, whose names Shinji couldn't really remember at the moment like they were longtime friends. Asuka and Mari were chatting with those who were probably colleagues in the modeling industry. A couple of idols were surrounding Rei and clearly commenting on the clothes she wore that night along with her hair color judging how one of the idols was gently playing with the blue-haired albino's hair. Rei was actually blushing and giggling slightly as the idols continued to give her their attention.

Shinji's mouth then fell through his mask and onto the ground as he saw what happened next. Misato began to tongue kiss one of the actresses while the other got behind Misato's back and began to play with her large breasts. Asuka and Mari, who were now affectionately holding hands, were making out with their fellow models. The idols were now playing with Rei with one nipping at the former Eva pilot's neck, one behind her and groping her, and another in front of her playing with her breasts.

All of the erotic acts of lesbianism then came to a halt as one of the guards called out at the crowd while showing a few erotic gestures with her hands with a lustful smile on her face.

The doors to the mansion then opened and all of the women went inside followed by the guards. The doors didn't close until the guard stationed at the booth came running into the mansion.

Shinji continued to stare at the now-closed door for a minute or two before blinking and shaking his head.

"They're into girls?", Shinji quietly asked himself as he took his backpack off and began to unzip the top.

Shinji then reached inside the backpack and brought out a neatly folded piece of clothing.

This was a stealth suit that Kensuke gave Shinji earlier this week. The military otaku told the former Eva pilot that he bought it off a Russian website that sold hi-tech that was developed during the days of the Soviet Union.

"I'm still surprised that he hasn't gotten arrested or kidnapped for having this stuff.", Shinji muttered to himself as he began to unfold the rolled-up cloth.

Shinji held out the unfolded cloth in front of him. It looked exactly like one of those biohazard protection suits that people would wear for commercial uses. The only difference was that the left wrist had a control console on it, the suit was dark grey instead of yellow or white, and there was a golden sickle and hammer on the right shoulder.

It only took a few minutes before Shinji had the suit on. It has loose enough that he didn't have to remove the clothes he was wearing underneath.

"Alright, let's see.", Shinji looked at the control console on his left arm. There were just three buttons; a blue button, a red button, and a yellow button. There was surprisingly nothing written under any of the three buttons.

Shinji decided to press the blue button first. The suit suddenly began to illuminate a little bit as electrical wires in the suit began to glow as if electricity was traveling through them. Shinji then held his hands out in front of him.

Suddenly his hands and arms disappeared from view. Shinji looked down and saw that his torso, legs, and feet also disappeared.

Shinji saw a small puddle right next to him and walked over to it. Hoping to see his reflection, Shinji saw nothing in the water.

"Holy shit this actually works!", Shinji began to move around a little bit more while still keeping his eyes on the water.

"Okay, let's see what other gadgets Kensuke gave me.", Shinji walked over to the backpack, which was lying against a tree, and searched back inside of it.

Shinji found a grappling gun, a taser, smoke grenades, a small bag full of one yen coins, a dart gun with a silencer, and a box full of sleeping darts.

"Aren't dart guns supposed to be quiet without the silencers?", Shinji picked up the dart gun and inspected it. It almost looked like a handgun except for the fact that you couldn't shove a clip full of bullets at the bottom and the top had a spot for where the darts were supposed to go. The dart gun was even spray painted to have the same colors as an actual handgun.

"You know I might keep this for whenever Asuka acts up.", Shinji couldn't help but chuckle as he put the dart gun back into the backpack. He recalled Kensuke saying that the backpack should turn invisible along with the stealth suit once he put it on. The former Eva pilot then threw the bag on his back and began to make his way down to the mansion.

As Shinji walked up to the mansion he noticed that there were several security cameras around on the mansion that were constantly monitoring the property, but he didn't see a single sign of a security guard still patrolling the area.

Shinji stopped and looked at the door. _"I suppose I could go through the front door, but chances are it's probably locked, and things would get rather loud if I tried going in that way.",_ Shinji placed a hand under his chin as he tried to figure out how to get inside the mansion.

He then looked at the windows on the front of the mansion. _"Damn, not a single open window.",_ Shinji lowered his eyebrows as he saw that every window was closed with curtains blocking the view inside.

Shinji began to tap the side of his head as he tried to figure out what to do next. _"Maybe they're still getting catering food inside from the back or perhaps a window was left open somewhere.",_ he then began to walk to the side of the mansion.

As Shinji made his way to the side, all he could hear were his footsteps on the gravel and the night wind. He looked up and saw that the branches and the leaves of the trees were moving in sync with the wind. The sky was surprisingly clear tonight and Shinji could see a full moon along with several stars.

"Sure is beautiful tonight.", Shinji mumbled to himself as he continued to walk along the gravel path.

When Shinji got to the back of the mansion, he felt his jaw drop when he saw how big the backyard was. There was easily enough property in the backyard to build two more geofronts with trees going beyond the eye can see and the most beautiful lake that the former pilot had ever seen in his life.

"Whoever owns this property has got to be one of the richest people on the planet", Shinji said as he began to look at the back of the mansion. The backdoor was locked and all of the windows on the first and second floors were closed. Even though there was clearly lights on inside the mansion, curtains were stopping Shinji from getting a view of what his roommates and the other women were up to.

"Hmmm.", Shinji continued to look at the back of the mansion while walking around a little. Shinji then stopped in his tracks when he saw an opened window on the third floor.

"Jackpot!", Shinji grinned as he aimed the grappling gun at the opened window. The hook, which was attached to a military-grade rope, fired from the gun and into the open window. The rope then began to draw back into the grappling gun before coming to a stop, indicating that the hook managed to get hooked on something.

"Once again, I am surprised and terrified that Kensuke managed to get his hands on working military equipment like this.", Shinji tugged on the rope a few times to make sure that there was no chance of it getting undone.

Shinji then clapped his invisible hands together, "Okie Dokie, now to climb to the top of the tower."

The scene then changed to Shinji slowly getting himself inside the open window. The only indication that someone was entering through the window was the curtains being brushed to the side and the hook from the grappling gun stuck to the bottom of the window. The other indication of someone being inside was the sound of something hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Right, I'm in.", Shinji said to himself as he removed the hook from the bottom of the window. "So what would a bunch of women be doing in this mansion for an entire weekend?", Shinji asked himself as he began to look around to try and find where to explore in the mansion first.

Shinji was currently in a hallway wall with beautiful purple carpet with intricate burgundy and dark yellow patterns all over it. The walls and the ceiling were painted a ruby red and the lights were the hallway were using dark orange-colored lightbulbs giving the hallway an extra dark vibe.

There were also wooden doors on the walls that each had expertly carved designs on them. Shinji blushed when he inspected the wooden carvings closely and saw they were nude women in sexual poses.

"I've only been in this place for a few seconds and I already feel like I'm in some erotic Halloween attraction.", Shinji muttered to himself as he placed the grappling gun behind one of the curtains to hide it from view.

Shinji walked to one of the doors and opened it. He then saw a room with dark red walls and nothing else in it.

 _"Is this room just not in use at the moment?",_ Shinji thought to himself as he closed the door and walked over to the next. The next room was also empty, only this time the walls were painted emerald green.

 _"Who the hell only has rooms with nothing inside?",_ Shinji closed the door and began to quietly make his way out of the hallway.

Shinji then spent the next several minutes looking throughout the third floor, finding nothing but empty rooms with different wall colors. It had become apparent to the former Eva pilot that he was the only person on the floor at the moment.

 _"Why haven't I seen anybody yet?",_ Shinji closed the door to the sixty-ninth empty room before continuing his search again.

 _"Are they on the second floor?",_ he then began to make his way to a nearby staircase. He made sure to quietly climb down the stairs.

When Shinji got to the second floor he saw that he wasn't the only person on the floor. Honestly, it looked like the entire second floor was one large laboratory as he saw beautiful women wearing almost military-like uniforms with lab coats. Some were tinkering around with various chemicals, others were inspecting documents, and the rest were talking with each other.

Shinji felt his heart jump a little as he saw three scientists walk towards him. He quietly and quickly got out of the way as the three scientists walked past him and began to climb the stairs down to a lower part of the mansion.

Taking a sigh of relief, Shinji began to quietly look around the laboratory. He honestly didn't understand what any of the women were doing because of the fact he wasn't really good with chemistry. However, he noticed that a few scientists were looking at drawings on a wall that had the female human body on them.

Because there were so many scientists looking at the drawings, he couldn't tell what was on the rest of them except for the female human body. Shinji didn't want to get closer because he didn't want to risk the chance of people finding out that he was there.

Shinji jumped a little when he heard the sound of an alarm sound off. He then watched all of the women in the room yell in excitement as they stopped what they were doing and began to head out of the laboratory towards the lower part of the mansion.

Shinji then began to follow the scientists after the last ones ran past him.

Shinji spent the next few minutes carefully trying to stay far away while making sure not to get close as he followed the scientists. To his surprise, they went past the first floor and continued to go down further into the mansion. When the women stopped climbing down the stairs and ran down a hallway, Shinji became amazed that the stair climbing came to an end.

He had a hand on the handrailing of the stairs while he had another hand on his chest, catching his breath after climbing down eight flights of stairs.

"How far underground am I?" Shinji asked himself as he began to get off the stairs. Shinji was annoyed about the fact that he was yet in another hallway, but unlike the one he was in when he first came into the mansion, this hallway was a lot wider and farther, clearly made for a large group of people.

Shinji quickly ran to the end of the hallway. When he got close enough, he saw that at the end there was an entrance to a large theatre. Inside the theatre room, Shinji saw the scientists from earlier as well as the women who were in front of the mansion.

All of the women inside of the theatre were staring at the stage with anticipation on their faces. It didn't take long for Shinji to located Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Rei as he walked around the large audience of women.

The four were standing in the front row of eagerly waiting women, and just like all of the others, they had looks of excitement on their faces.

The invisible former Eva pilot continued to look at the excited women before looking at what they were staring at. The women were all looking at the red curtains that were obscuring whatever was on the stage.

The women then began to cheer as the curtains began to rise revealing two women and a microphone on the stage. Shinji's eyes widened when he saw their clothing or lack thereof. His brown eyes then became even wider when he recognized the two naked women on stage.

The woman in front of the microphone was Ritsuko Akagi, the former head mad scientist of NERV. She had the figure of a supermodel like all of the other women in the theatre with a slender figure, long shapely legs, an hourglass figure, and not a single blemish except for her signature mole under her left eye. She still dyed her hair blonde and just like when Shinji worked for NERV, her hair still came down to her shoulders. What surprised Shinji was the fact that the former scientist dyed her pubic hair blonde. Ritsuko had E cup breasts with very erect nipples because of the cold air in the theatre. The former NERV scientist had a smile on her face as she tried to adjust the microphone a little bit.

On Ritsuko's right was Maya Ibuki, former first lieutenant of NERV and subordinate of Misato. She still had a very cute fit figure like she did when Shinji first saw her four years ago. She still had short brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Maya had C cup breasts and not a single strand of pubic hair as far as Shinji could see. At the moment Maya was leaning on Ritsuko affectionately with a smile on her face.

Ritsuko wrapped her right arm around Maya and brought her even closer to her as she finished adjusting the microphone.

"Sisters!", Ritsuko began as she brought the microphone to her mouth, "Today is the first anniversary of the foundation of the Melting Society!" Shinji had to cover his ears when he heard all of the women happily scream at that statement.

"Last year, we began our mission of creating a hidden civilization where women can enjoy immense pleasure with each other without the world of men pestering us. With my skills and your kind support, we have created this civilization. A civilization where we can reform ourselves! A civilization where we are beautiful to ourselves and each other for eternity! A civilization where women can freely shed away the masks we made for the world outside! A civilization where we can be more than we are!", Ritsuko spoke with a fiery passion with Maya and the other women looking at the former NERV scientist with awe.

"Here in Akagi Manner, we are free to be with ourselves and each other without prying eyes. Since last year we have spent every weekend here proudly embracing what we are now thanks to my serums.", Ritsuko then looked specifically at the women who were dressed like militaristic scientists before looking back again at the audience as a whole.

A grin then appeared on Ritsuko's face, "But enough with the formalities. Let's do what we always come here to do sisters. LET'S STRIP, TRANSFORM AND FUCK!", she screamed which earned an energetic roar from the crowd. Maya got into Ritsuko's face and then kissed the former scientist on the lips before taking the microphone for herself.

"Okay people.", Maya began in a rather cutesy manner like a stereotypical pop idol, "We heard Madam Akagi, so let's get to our rooms, get naked, melt, and enjoy the next three days okay." Shinji then watched as excited women headed out of the theatre in groups.

Shinji then put his attention back to the stage when he saw Asuka, Mari, Misato, and Rei walking up to Ritsuko and Maya. Ritsuko preceded to kiss Misato while Maya gave a group hug to Asuka, Mari, and Rei.

The five women then began to walk away together from behind the stage out of Shinji's view. The male former Eva pilot then quietly ran to the stage and proceeded to follow the six women wherever they were going.

It didn't take Shinji Ikari but a few seconds before he caught up with the two nude women and the four very scantily clad women. He made sure to stay a good nine or ten feet behind in order to not get easily detected.

The entire time that Shinji followed the six women he knew very well, he couldn't but blush at the topics of their conversations. They were talking about lesbian sex they had in very graphic details. Even Rei, who Shinji thought was easily the most innocent girl in Japan, talked about doing things at school with other girls that sounded like it was straight out of a JAV or hentai.

Shinji wouldn't have guessed that most of the women in his life were so perverted, and especially towards other women in fact. Not even once during the entire time that Shinji followed them had they mentioned any erotic encounters with men. It honestly made Shinji feel even more awkward about the fact that he pretty much had a crush on all six of them. How was he supposed to woo one of them if they were all lesbians?

Suddenly the six women came to a halt when they stood in front of a very elegant, solid gold, and jewel-encrusted door.

" _How $%# &ing rich is Ritsuko?",_ Shinji thought to himself and sweatdropped as he stared at the rather ostentatious door.

"There we go.", Ritsuko said as she finished putting in a code on a keypad next to the rather gaudy door. The door then slid open revealing a room that didn't have a single light on as the six girls walked inside.

Shinji expected either the room's lights to come on or the door to closed first, neither of the two happened for a minute as he just stood outside. Slowly, the former Third Child walked into the darkroom to see what the girls were up to.

The moment Shinji entered the darkness, the door slammed shut behind him leaving him seeing nothing but black. Shinji's first reaction was to turn around and look at where the closed-door should be.

Shinji then closed his eyes with a mild hiss as the lights came on, illuminating the room. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Shinji looked to his left, and standing right next to the light switch was Mari.

Even though Shinji was invisible, Mari was staring at him with her Cheshire grin and eyes that were gleaming like a cat ready to pounce.

"PUPPY!", Mari happily yelled as she tackled Shinji to the ground. As Shinji laid on the ground, Mari yanked his mask off causing the suit's invisibility to deactivate, revealing him to everybody in the room.

"Nice to see that the invisible suit I made is working as expected.", Shinji heard Ritsuko say, who was sitting on a black couch just across from Shinji and Mari.

Shinji looked to his side and saw Mari sitting on Ritsuko's right and Misato sitting on her left, both were cuddling the naked former scientist. Asuka and Rei were sitting beside the older women. Asuka had her arms crossed and a rather annoyed look on her face while Rei had her usual neutral expression on her face.

"Nice to see your nose is as good as ever.", Asuka rolled her eyes at the LCL-obsessed former Eva pilot.

Mari looked away from Shinji's face and looked at Asuka, "Oh come on princess, you know I can't resist the wonderful scent."

"Wait a minute…", Shinji began which caused the girls to turn their attention back to the male former Eva pilot, "…you're telling me that Kensuke didn't get this stuff from the former Soviet Union?"

Ritsuko began laughing uncontrollably, "Oh please Shinji, do you honestly think that a nation mired down by communism, corruption, and misogyny could make something as wonderful as my inventions?" she asked with a clear hint of pride in her voice.

"We simply created a fake website on the dark web, paid some actors, and used some special effects to make the demo video look like it was made in the 1980s.", Misato explained about how they made everything so convincing for the military otaku to buy it.

"Might as well be glad you didn't just pay Kensuke to give me this crap.", Shinji muttered out loud as he looked at the grinning Misato.

Mari then got off of Shinji, who then proceeded to get himself off the floor. The entire time he brushed the dirt off of himself, he didn't once take his eyes off of the five women sitting on the couch.

"So what the hell is all of this anyway?", Shinji used his hands to point out the room they were all in.

"This is where the Melting Society meets and— ", "WHAT I MEAN IS WHY THE #$%& DID YOU MAKE THIS PLACE DOC?", Shinji interrupted and yelled at the former NERV scientist.

"Nice to see that auto censor you made still works.", Misato whispered into Ritsuko's ear.

Ritsuko sighed as she clapped her hands together, "Okay, storytime. Shinji do you remember exactly what Rei is?", Ritsuko asked as she pointed to the blue albino girl sitting with them.

Shinji just stood there before scratching the back of his neck, "How could I forget? She's a human-angel hybrid that my crazy father tried to use to end the world with."

"Okay good.", Ritsuko stated as she placed her hands on Maya and Misato's laps. "As you are aware, Rei's constitution is very unique because of that fact. After the collapse of SEELE and NERV, Rei's medication became very limited so with some insistence from Misato, I began work on finding a permanent way to prevent Rei's AT field from collapsing and causing her body to disintegrate right before our eyes. Of course, I succeeded thanks to my brilliance and hard work. But as I worked on finding a permanent solution to keeping Rei alive, I found something oh so wonderful." Ritsuko stopped and looked at Shinji, clearly expecting him to say something.

"Okay, what did you find?" Shinji asked.

Grinning, Ritsuko raised her right hand off of Maya's lap, which earned an unhappy groan from the former subordinate, and said, "I discovered to way to increase a woman's sex drive infinitely. Not only that, but I also discovered a way to increase our natural life span while slowing down our aging considerably. By my calculations and because of what I gathered from my research, all of the women in this building, including myself, will easily live up to at least eight hundred years."

Shinji couldn't help but actually look impressed at Doctor Akagi's statement.

"Hehehe, I thought that would impress you. But wait…there's more.", Ritsuko snapped her fingers. Suddenly Misato, Asuka, Rei, and Mari kicked off the sandals into various directions of the room, one of Asuka's sandals actually bounced off the top of Shinji's head. Shinji found himself blushing even more as he saw the small clothes hit the floor and within seconds, they were as naked as Maya and Ritsuko.

Rei had blue pubic hair covering her entire crotch, Asuka was completely bare, Misato had her hair trimmed into a neat rectangle above her dripping pussy, and Mari had her hair trimmed into the shape of a heart above her pussy.

Ritsuko then reached into the couch and pulled out a remote. With a push of a button, Shinji's stealth suit dissolved instantly along with everything else he was wearing underneath, leaving him as naked as the girls were.

"HEY!", Shinji tried to cover his crotch, but Mari got behind the embarrassed former Eva pilot and prevented his hands from covering his erection. Shinji's dick was nine and a half inches long and two inches wide.

The six women couldn't help but blush and look rather impressed at 'little' Shinji.

" _He's bigger than his father.",_ Ritsuko thought to herself as she studied Shinji's reproductive organ.

Asuka, Maya, Misato, Rei, and Ritsuko stood up from the couch while Mari walked away from Shinji to stand with the others.

"You see Shinji, what I also discovered was a way to make sex even more amazing.", Ritsuko said as she began to look rather heated with her cheeks becoming bright red.

"Thanks to Doctor Coo-Coo, we are no longer bound by the limits of our imagination when it comes to love," Asuka said as she began to twist her own nipples which appeared to be as hard as diamonds. Asuka then cutely cooed as she began to play with her pussy a little bit by flicking her finger over her clit.

"Want to know something puppy?", Mari began as she took off her glasses and threw them onto the couch behind her, "This isn't actually what we look like anymore."

What Shinji saw next amazed him as he watched the six girl's skin begin to change color. Asuka's skin became orange, Misato's became purple, Rei's became light blue, Ritsuko's became yellow, Mari's became pink, and Maya's became green. Mari's hair also changed from being brown to pink and Maya's changed from black to green. Only the colors of the irises of their eyes and the surrounding white sclera remained the same.

Asuka was moaning in pure bliss as her fingers worked on the delicate outer folds of her now orange pussy, a torrent of her love juices were steadily flowing down her legs towards the floor.

Mari pinched her nipples while rubbing her legs together while sticking her tongue out. Her blue eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she twisted them harder.

Misato and Ritsuko hungrily kissed each other while groping each other's breasts while Maya was on her knees licking away at Ritsuko's yellow pussy.

Shinji took his attention away from the five girls in front of him as he felt two hands gently wrap around his twitching cock. The formerly timid young man looked at his cock and saw that the hands were light blue, and they were gently massaging it up and down while occasionally gently twisting it.

Shinji looked to his right and saw Rei with a faint but noticeable smile on her face as she looked at him with her red eyes, "It's amazing isn't it?", Rei leaned in closer to Shinji and gently pecked him on his right cheek with her warm lips, "The feeling of a woman lovingly caressing her man while he watches three beautiful women make love and two other equally beautiful women masturbate."

"*groan* Yeah.", Shinji closed his eyes as he felt Rei stroked his cock even faster. Shinji opened his eyes and looked at Rei's entire body, admiring every bit of it. To the young man, Rei looked like an alien goddess now with her new skin color.

Rei moved her right hand to the head of Shinji's cock and began to massage it. He knew he wasn't going to last too long because of how surprisingly good Rei was at this. Seriously, where did Rei learn to give such a good hand job?

"Rei…I'm…about to…", Rei then pulled both of her hands away, leaving Shinji with his mouth slightly open and his cock twitching.

Shinji looked at his cock before looking back at Rei, who was just standing there with her arms at her side, a smile still on her face, and her eyes closed.

"Changing the color of our skin isn't the only thing that the sisters of the Melting Society can do," Rei said as she slowly opened her eyes revealing that the sclera and irises of both of them were now light blue like her skin.

Rei then stepped away from Shinji towards the other women, who each had their eyes closed. One by one, each woman opened their eyes to reveal that the irises and sclera were now the same color as their skin.

"Now for the next part of our transformation.", all six women said at the same time as they each put their arms apart from themselves.

Shinji saw that a slight sheen had formed on the skin of each of the women. Asuka was the first girl he put his direct attention on, and he watched orange-colored drops drip off of her fingers and fall to the floor. Pink-colored drops dripped off of Mari's hair, light blue-colored drops dripped off of the end of Rei's chin, purple-colored drops dripped off of the tip of Misato's nose, yellow-colored drops dripped off of Ritsuko's nipples, and green-colored drops dripped off of Maya's clit.

Suddenly the six women began to shrink a little and Shinji's eyes widened when he looked at their feet, or where they should've been. Instead of bare feet were puddles that were colors of the women they belonged to, and they were only getting bigger.

"We are the moon to the sun!" the six women raised their hands and arms into the air as they said this. Shinji noticed that some of the hands of the women were well into the process of melting with both of Asuka's already completely gone and only orange stubs remaining where they once were with the same colored liquid still dripping off towards her growing puddle below.

"We are the Yin to the Yang!" the six women were reduced to their thighs, heads, torsos, and elbows as the puddles grew. Mari's hair, which was the longest of the six women, looked even longer and thinner at the same time, like pink chewing gum being stretched to its absolute limits.

"We are the alpha to the omega!" The six women were now reduced to their torsos and their heads with the legs and their arms now completely melted. Misato's nose was gone as were Ritsuko's large breasts. It didn't look like Rei was going to say anything else next because her lower jaw had melted away, but oddly enough it looked like she was still very happy with what was happening to her and not at all worried.

"We are the water to the fire!" the other women besides Rei said as the six of them were now reduced to their upper torsos and their heads. Shinji's attention was briefly brought away from the melting women when he felt his feet being engulfed in a very warm liquid. He looked down and saw that his left foot was submerged in a pink liquid while his right foot was submerged in a purple liquid. Oddly enough, the liquids weren't mixing together despite clearly making contact with each other.

Shinji then looked back at the women and saw that their breasts had melted away as did Misato's face, Rei's entire head, and the upper part of Mari's head leaving her with just her lower jaw. Asuka, Maya, and Ritsuko were the only ones to still have their heads and faces and Shinji saw they still had the most ecstatic smiles he had ever seen.

"WE ARE WOMEN!", Asuka, Maya, and Ritsuko screamed as they were reduced to their heads, and Misato was reduced to a faceless head that looked more like a melted snowman than a human head. Mari and Rei were both completely melted at this point and reduced to a pink and light blue puddle respectively.

Shinji watched as the last discernable features of Asuka, Maya, Misato, and Ritsuko joined Mari and Rei to become colorful puddles.

Shinji now stood naked in a white bright room that only had a black couch, ankle-deep in colored liquids that were once the six women who were very close to him in life, and he still had an erection.

The male former eva pilot looked at his erect cock before looking at the liquified women below him, "I can't believe I enjoyed watching that." was all Shinji said as he began to walk around a little bit, causing a couple of small splashes and ripples in the now melted formless women with each step he took.

Shinji looked at the door he walked in through just a few minutes earlier. Oddly enough, it didn't look like anything was leaking out of the door, considering he was still ankle-deep in liquified women.

Shinji sniffed the air, expecting some sort of strange smell, his nose was greeted by a very pleasant fruity and flowery aroma.

"Do they just stay like this for the next few days?" Shinji asked himself as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Shinji began to inspect the room more closely. There were a couple of golden ventilation shafts on the white walls, but they weren't large enough for a grown human being like Shinji to fit in. There was a keypad next to the door that appeared to be tamper-proof and sadly Shinji did not know the combination. Speaking of the door, the other side of it wasn't jewel-encrusted like the front, it looked like a door that he'd see in a bank or a highly secure government facility, "Looks like kicking the door down is out of the question and I doubt anybody would hear me if I screamed." Shinji said to himself as he continued looking at the door, "I'm definitely not running away here." The young man couldn't help but roll his eyes a little as he was reminded of the mantra he used to say to calm himself when he battled angels.

Shinji then looked back at his cock again, it was still erect, "Still can't believe it turns out I have a fetish for watching girls melt."

A sweatdrop appeared as Shinji rubbed the back of his neck while frowning at the situation he was currently in, "I'm horny, the six most beautiful women in my life have all literally melted, and I have no way of getting out of this room. I'd masturbate, but I don't like the idea of cumming on the couch or into the puddles below me.", Shinji looked up at the ceiling as he tapped his left foot on the flooded floor, causing ripples in the orange portion of the liquid to appear.

"Let me handle this then.", Shinji heard Asuka's voice as he felt a warm hand gently wrap around his cock.

Shinji groaned and closed his eyes as he felt the hand move up and down at a quick pace on his cock, "Thanks Asuka."

"Wait…Asuka?", Shinji slowly blinked his eyes a couple of times as his mind registered what he just said. The male former eva pilot's eyes then widened as he looked at the ceiling, "ASUKA?"

Shinji looked back at his cock and saw a slightly transparent orange right hand gingerly wrapped his cock, stroking it up and down. He then looked down at the floor and saw Asuka's head sticking out of the orange portion of the liquid.

As the right hand around Shinji's cock, Asuka's head was slightly transparent and orange. What she had for hair now were several thing orange ropes that were occasionally waving around her head because of the room's air-conditioning. Asuka leaned her head to her left slightly and winked at Shinji while smiling at him.

An orange left hand emerged from the orange portion of the ankle-deep flood of the room and waved at Shinji, "How ya doing baka?"

"Uhhhhhhh…", was all that came out of Shinji's mouth as he looked at Asuka with a look of confusion on his face.

Asuka couldn't help but chuckle at Shinji's reaction, "An appropriate reaction to this I suppose." Shinji then watched as Asuka's neck, part of her left arm, and her shoulders emerged from the orange portion of the flooded floor.

"We weren't kidding about limits of our imagination when it comes to love Shinji.", Asuka's D-cup breasts along with the rest of her arms and the upper part of her torso emerged from the orange portion of the flood. Shinji noticed the more parts of Asuka that emerged, the smaller the portion of the orange area of the flood became.

A sly grin appeared on Asuka's face as she put her left hand on her waist, "So what do you think? How do I look?"

"Wow" was the only word that Shinji said as he watched the rest of Asuka's torso and the upper part of Asuka's orange legs come out of the flood.

"Thought you'd say that.", Asuka chuckled as she brought the lower portion of her left leg and then her foot out of the flood.

"So how does it feel knowing that you actually live with four slime girls?", the rest of Asuka emerged and final traces of orange in the flood disappeared leaving the flood looking less deep and only five colors left.

Without even removing her hand from Shinji's cock, Asuka walked over to the couch and sat down on his left, crisscrossed.

"How long have you and the others become slime girls?", Shinji asked as Asuka leaned him back onto the couch and got on top of him.

Asuka's slime body felt incredibly comfortable to Shinji, she was wonderfully smooth while perfectly warm at the same time.

"Doctor Coo-Coo transformed us during our first visit to this place.", Asuka answered as she snuggled closer to Shinji while continuing to stroke his cock, "I was actually against the idea of transforming at first, but it didn't take long before Mari "convinced" me." Asuka used her left hand to make air quotations

"*groan* How did she "convince" you?" Shinji asked as Asuka gently kissed the left side of his neck.

"She transformed and proceeded to #$% me for twelve hours straight.", Shinji couldn't help but chuckle when he heard a bleep come out of Asuka's mouth because of the auto censor Doctor Akagi installed a few years ago.

Shinji yelped in pain a little when he felt Asuka squeeze his cock rather hard. He then looked at Asuka's face and saw that she was frowning at him with a twitching eyebrow.

"What? I just think that bleeps are funny.", Shinji shrugged resulting in Asuka rolling her eyes at the boy she both insulted and secretly loved.

"I still can't believe the Doc injected those #$ nanomachines into our voice boxes.", Asuka muttered with a cross popping vein as she went back to kissing him and giving him a hand job at the same time.

Asuka kissed Shinji on the lips as she got Shinji under herself. The orange slime girl pulled away from Shinji while staring at him with a smile. Asuka then adjusted his cock so that it was poking the outer lips of her orange pussy.

Asuka then lowered herself onto Shinji, taking his cock all the way inside of her. Asuka moaned in ecstasy as she felt his cock touch every cervix of her pussy.

" _This feels amazing!",_ Shinji thought to himself as he reached up and grabbed Asuka's breasts. He squeezed the orange gelatin orbs, enjoying how firm and soft Asuka's D-cup slimy breasts were.

Even though Asuka was now made out of slime, Shinji was surprised with how hard her erect nipples were. Shinji lifted himself off the ground so that Asuka's breasts were now in his face. The young man removed his right hand from Asuka's left breast and replaced it with his mouth. He first began to move his tongue around on her breast, enjoying the texture in his mouth and taste of orange.

Shinji sniffed Asuka and found she smelled like the fruit she tasted like too

Grinning with her eyes closed, Asuka put the index finger of her right hand into her mouth and gently bit down on it, clearly enjoying the lovemaking she was receiving from Shinji.

Asuka moves her hips in time with Shinji thrusting in and out of her with his cock. "That's it baka, just like that.", Asuka cooed as she grabbed Shinji's face and kissed him again. She made sure to force her tongue into Shinji's mouth. Within seconds, the two were wrestling for control with their tongues.

It didn't take long before Asuka gained complete dominance and began to explore his mouth with her tongue like she was the queen of it.

Asuka wrapped her arms and legs around Shinji's body, hanging onto him and kissing while he continued to fuck her. The orange slime girl rubbed her hands all over Shinji's back, enjoying the feel of every muscle of his smooth skin.

Shinji increased his speed and began to plunge his cock deeper and faster into her while deepening their kiss.

It didn't take long before Shinji climaxed inside of Asuka. White rope after white rope of Shinji's cum entered Asuka's body, leaving white streams floating around inside of her abdomen.

Asuka climaxed herself a few seconds later. She moaned loudly into Shinji's mouth as a light orange liquid slowly trickled down his cock before staining the couch.

Asuka removed her mouth from Shinji's, giving the young man a chance to breathe, leaving a saliva trail between the two of them.

Asuka leaned in closer to his head again and whispered into his ear, "How does it feel to lose your virginity to someone as beautiful and sexy as me?"

"Amazing.", Shinji said with a stupefied smile on his face. Asuka couldn't help but look at Shinji with a look of triumph on her face.

A slightly transparent pink hand then grabbed Asuka's left shoulder.

Shinji looked to his right and saw a pink slime girl with very long thin ropes of pink slime on her head for hair. The young man instantly recognized the pink slime girl as Mari who was looking at him with her signature Cheshire grin.

With impressive strength, Mari yanked Asuka off of Shinji and threw her across the room, "It's my turn with the puppy!" Mari jumped onto the couch and landed in front of Shinji.

Shinji couldn't help but sweat nervously as Mari looked at his cock with a predator smile on her face before licking her lips.

"I've been wanting to do this since I first met you Shinji." Mari grabbed Shinji's cock and brought it closer to her mouth.

Mari gently sniffed Shinji's cock while swaying her pink ass left to right. A bright blush developed on her face as she began to drool, "Your cock smells wonderful with your cum, the princess's love juices, and the LCL mixed together."

Mari opened her mouth and took Shinji's entire cock inside. The LCL maniac moaned in pure bliss tasting Shinji's cum and Asuka's love juices together.

Mari began to move her head up and down on Shinji's cock, with her throat occasionally bulging when she stuffed his whole cock inside her mouth. Mari move her right hand to Shinji's balls and began to gently massage them as she continued to give him a blow job.

Shinji placed both of his hands on the top of Mari's head, momentarily forgetting the fact that she was now a slime girl. His hands sunk in a little bit inside the top of Mari's head. He wouldn't remove his hands until he felt something amazing happening to his body.

Using his hands to raise himself on the couch, he looked down at Mari and noticed she placed her left hand on his left leg.

What was crazy was the fact that his left leg was slowly becoming dark blue. "What…in…the…", Mari removed her mouth from Shinji's cock which revealed that it was now dark blue like parts of his left leg. The head of his cock was almost black.

"I'm transforming you into a slime boy.", Mari said with a grin as she playfully pocked Shinji's now dark blue cock while putting her right hand and Shinji's right leg.

Shinji was too stunned to say anything as he dark blue bleach out the light tan that was his normal skin color. What was strange was the fact that it didn't feel horrifying or strange, it felt like his body was slowly being cocooned in a warm blanket.

Shinji groaned as the lower part of his torso became dark blue like his legs and his cock.

Mari chuckled at Shinji's reaction as she got ready to continue the blow job, "Thought you'd enjoy this puppy. Can't wait to see how you handle melting for the first time."

Mari's attention was then put to a light blue hand gently rubbing Shinji's right cheek. The LCL obsessed girl then looked to her left and saw Rei with the upper half of her body sticking out of the flooded floor.

Rei had her stoic neutral expression on her face while looking at Mari, "Weren't we going to wait until everybody had fully transformed into their slime forms?" Rei pointed to the purple, yellow, green, and the little section of light blue that was directly under her.

"Yeah!", Mari jolted a little when Asuka said that in her left ear, "You know Misato, Ritsuko, and Maya aren't going to be very happy about this when they find out you decided to turn Shinji into a slime without them." Mari looked at Asuka's face and began to sweat nervously at the look the fiery orange slime girl was currently giving her.

Mari frowned and put her hands and her hips, "Well I guess Ritsuko should've thought twice before giving me the serum beforehand."

" _You're not feeling worried at all about how the others are going to react?",_ Asuka and Rei thought at the same time with sweat drops.

A male groan caused Asuka, Mari, and Rei to put their attention back on Shinji, who the girls saw was now completely dark blue from head to toe.

"So what part of him is going to start melting first?", Asuka asked as she carefully looked at every inch of her fellow former eva pilot's dark blue body.

"Six million yen says it's going to be his face.", Mari says as she looked closer at Shinji's face.

"You're betting your entire paycheck this week on this?", Rei asked with a question mark above her head.

"Six million yen says it's going to be his hands,", Asuka said as she looked at Shinji's hands.

Rei sweat dropped before slapping her face, "Seven million yen says it's going to be his penis."

A cross popping vein and a frown appeared on Asuka's face while a Cheshire grin appeared on Mari's face. "I still say it's bull#$% that Miss Kobayashi gives you more money than us.", Asuka said referring to their beautiful employer giving the blue slime girl more money than her and Mari.

"I just do extra modeling for Kobayashi-sama.", Rei replied to Asuka's statement.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kobayashi enjoys the extra nosebleeds you give her by modeling in those slingshot swimsuits," Asuka said referring to what she, Mari, and Rei wore yesterday at work.

"I thought you talked Kobayashi-sama into letting you keep yours so that you could show Shinji?", Mari asked with a raised eyebrow.

"HEY!", Asuka blocked Shinji's ears with her hands, "I was planning on wearing it on Shinji's birthday as a surprise."

"Actually I was doing photoshoots where I would sit on a motorcycle while wearing a one-piece leather suit with the zipper all the way down leaving a good portion of my chest exposed," Rei said without a hint of embarrassment. Then again, considering how limited Rei's wardrobe was before she started living with Shinji and the others, the fact that she regularly has tests done on her naked by Ritsuko and Maya, and the fact she still doesn't see the point of clothes, this is not too surprising.

"I swear you're a borderline nudist wonder girl!", Asuka said while pointing out Rei's lack of shame at her statement.

Mari couldn't help but laugh, "Princess, you and I are no better than her and you know that. I still can't believe you want Shinji to be your boyfriend considering you're currently dating five girls at the same time." Mari then grabbed Asuka's face and kissed her on the lips.

Mari then ended her kiss, leaving a saliva trail between her and Asuka, "You're lucky I'm okay with sharing you with Puppy." Mari then playfully poked Asuka on her nose.

"Don't act like you don't want Shinji too four eyes.", Asuka pouted in a cute manner causing Mari to laugh again.

"I plead guilty your honor.", Mari sat up on the couch, which caused her pink breasts to shake a little, and placed her right hand over her left breast.

Rei then put her hands on Shinji's head and said, "I'll be his girlfriend, you two can be the mistresses."

" #$% YOU REI, I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH HIM LONGER THAN YOU!", Asuka shouted at Rei with a cross popping vein.

"I've known Shinji-kun longer than you, he's seen me naked first, and I was already nice to him before you were.", Rei answered back without changing her facial expression.

"He was intimate with me first.", Mari said, putting her hat in the ring.

"THE ONLY #$ REASON YOUR CROTCH WAS IN HIS FACE WAS BECAUSE OF THE WAY YOU LANDED WITH THAT PARACHUTE! ACCIDENTS DON'T COUNT!", Asuka angrily pointed at her laughing girlfriend.

Asuka, Mari, and Rei were interrupted when they heard Shinji moaning.

"Oh…looks like he's about to begin melting," Mari said as she and the others leaned in closer to see which part of Shinji was going to melt first.

Asuka paid attention to Shinji's hands, Mari paid attention to Shinji's face, and Rei paid attention to Shinji's cock. Asuka and Mari both had looks of intense concentration on their faces while Rei still looked stoic and unemotional.

Rei's facial expression changed when she noticed something, "I win!" she said softly as she pointed to Shinji's cock.

Asuka and Mari took their attention off of the parts of Shinji's body they were looking at and looked at Shinji's cock.

Dark blue drops were dripping off of Shinji's cock and hitting the cushion of the couch below. Asuka and Mari both groaned in defeat as Rei watched Shinji's cock melt away with a light smile on her face.

"So what do you plan on doing with that much money anyway?", Asuka asked Rei as she and Mari took their attention away from the melting Shinji.

"I plan on getting a motorcycle.", Rei answered without removing her eyes from Shinji.

"I never really took for you as a biker girl Rei.", Mari folded her arms while looking rather impressed at Rei.

"I enjoy the speed and I like the idea of driving Shinji from place to place as he sits behind me.", Rei said as she watched the liquified parts of Shinji begin to spill of the couch and onto the floor to join Misato, Maya, and Ritsuko.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?", Asuka asked as part of Shinji's chest spilled onto the flooded floor.

"NERV gave me lessons while we were still pilots. I even got a license before you came here to Japan.", Rei said as Shinji finished melting and was now part of the flooded floor. The rest of Rei's slime body emerged from the flood, causing the light blue part of it to completely disappear. The light blue slime girl then sat on the couch right next to Mari.

"Despite popular opinion, there were other things I did besides being a high school student and an eva pilot a few years ago. In fact, I was briefly an employee at a maid café before it was shut down because of tax evasion." Rei said as she took her feet out of the flood and sat crisscrossed on the couch.

Rei looked at the flood below the couch and then looked at Asuka and Mari, "Isn't the couch going to be a bit small for six slime girls and a slime boy?"

Asuka, who was behind the couch, walked to the side of it and kicked it. The couch began to shake a little, causing Mari and Rei to get onto the couch's arms. The front of the couch then elongated four times its size. The couch now looked like a large god-emperor bed.

Mari and Rei got off the arms of the couch and sat down on the very large mattress. Asuka joined the two a second later, sitting right next to her girlfriend Mari.

"So how long until Shinji regains his form?", Asuka asked as she looked at the dark blue part of the flood.

"I'm honestly surprised he managed to melt so quickly compared to us.", Mari said as she crawled over to the edge of the mattress and looked at the flood.

"He'll probably regain his form quicker than the others.", Rei said as she too looked over the edge of the mattress and down at the flood.

Ripples began to appear in the dark blue part of the flood causing Rei and Mari to look closer with interest in their eyes.

Noticing this, Asuka crawled over to Rei and Mari, "Hey, what's going on?"

When Asuka got to the edge of the mattress, she noticed something beginning to emerge out of the dark blue portion of the flood.

The three slime girls leaned in closer to see what part of Shinji was going to appear first.

A dark blue slightly transparent hand emerged from the flood. However, there was something odd about the limb.

"Hey girls?", Mari asked as she took a closer look at the hand.

"Yeah?", Asuka replied back while Rei just looked at Mari.

"Does this hand look a little a little thinner to you two?" Mari said as she saw part of an arm beginning to emerge with the hand.

Before Asuka and Rei could say anything, the three saw a nose appear out of the dark blue liquid followed by the rest of the face.

Asuka, Mari, and Rei instantly blushed when they got a little closer look at Shinji's face and hair. Shinji's face looked exactly like Rei's and the slime hair was the exact same length and style as hers.

"Uhhhhhhh?", was all that came out of Mari's mouth as she and the others saw Shinji's neck and chest beginning to emerge. The first thing the three noticed was that Shinji's Adam apple wasn't prominent anymore, and his shoulder looked a lot more feminine. Then Asuka, Mari, and Rei saw the rest of Shinji's chest emerge. Shinji now had C-cup breasts just like Rei, had an hourglass figure, and there was now a bare pussy instead of a cock.

"We did give you the right serum to inject into Ikari-kun right?", Rei asked as it was clear to her and the others that Shinji was transformed into a slime girl instead of a slime boy. Asuka looked at Mari with a nasty look on her face while Mari looked back at her with an awkward smile.

"I swear I used the serum that Doctor Akagi gave me.", Mari sweat dropped backed away from Asuka while waving her hands in front of her.

While Asuka began to chew out Mari while yelling censored obscenities about Ritsuko, the rest of Shinji emerged. Shinji still had his…her eyes closed as she began to slowly walk towards the large mattress in a clumsy manner.

Shinji tripped and fell onto Rei, who tried to catch the dark blue slime girl. Asuka, who had grabbed Mari and was now shaking her fist angrily at her, took notice of what had just happened and released her grip on Mari.

"Shinji?", Asuka gently placed a hand on the dark blue slime girl's right shoulder and began to shake it. Asuka looked even more surprised when she heard a feminine moan escape from Shinji's lips.

Shinji opened her eyes and was surprised to find a blushing Rei with her eyes wide open looking straight at her.

"Hey Rei *moan*", Shinji said in a half-sleepy tone with her new feminine voice that sounded exactly like Rei's as she felt her new breasts squishing against Rei's.

"Ikari-kun?", Rei said as she tried to get Shinji off of her. "I had the most wonderful nap ever Rei-chan.", Shinji yawned in an adorable manner causing Rei's blush to become even brighter.

"Baka, you're a slime girl now!" Asuka bluntly said as she picked Shinji off of Rei.

Shinji's eyes became wide when she heard that, "WHAT?!"

"*yawn* So much for having a pleasant night.", Mari said as she laid down on her stomach and watched as Shinji inspected her new body. Rei was rubbing the back of her neck while Asuka was pinching the bridge of her nose.

End of Chapter I

" **Thank you for reading the first chapter of Evangelion: The Melting Society.", Frost said as he bowed to the audience.**

" **Sorry that this wasn't as long as my other usual works, I promise that the next chapter will be even longer.", Frost rubbed the back of his neck with a smile on his face.**

" **My next fanfic that I'm going to post will about Persona 4, so I hope to see you guys then. As for the second chapter for the Evangelion fanfic, you guys are going to have to wait a while."**

" **See you later dudes and dudettes.", Frost gave the peace symbol as the stage became dark.**


End file.
